Ojos de Cristal
by Charlotte Hepburn
Summary: El capitán del décimo escuadrón recuerda una anécdota de antaño, mientras su mirada se suaviza ante los recuerdos y sentimientos.-Shiro-chan, tus ojos parecen de cristal ahora mismo...-.


**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío, es de Tite Kubo y blablá.**

**Advertencia: Hay un pequeño spoiler, si es que no han visto/leído los últimos capítulos (en el caso del anime)… Pero es casi imperceptible.**

* * *

_**Ojos de Cristal**_

Una joven Momo camina de regreso hacia su casa, pero se desvía en el trayecto hacia el hogar vecino donde vive su "abuela" y el albino, luego de un agotador día de Academia. Al estar frente a la casita del Rukongai, se encontró con una graciosa pero conocida escena. El chico de baja estatura tenía toda su cara manchada con sandía, mientras algunas pepas estaban esparcidas cómicamente en sus mejillas y vestimenta.

-Shiro-chan, mírate, estás todo sucio- Dijo, para luego comenzar a sacar las pepas de su rostro.

-Déjame, boba, y no me llames así- Replicó en albino mientras le pegaba manotazos a la melocotón.

- Qué malo eres, Shiro…- Dijo con tristeza mitad real y mitad falsa. Iba a reclamar ante las hirientes palabras del chico (aunque tenía consciencia de que no eran cien por ciento serias), pero antes de hacerlo, se fijó en algo. Sus ojos. Por un momento dejaron de verse tan temibles, incluso, al estar tan claros, casi transparentes, parecían demasiado…puros.

-Shiro-chan, tus ojos parecen de cristal ahora mismo…- Susurró tímida y absortamente.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, boba? No me trates como si fuera una niña- Contestó agitando su rostro, haciendo que todas las pepitas en su rostro volaran hacia todos lados, mientras rápidamente se hinchaba una venita en su frente.

Hinamori sólo atina a reír nerviosamente, no quiere que el cascarrabias que tiene de amigo se enoje más, el chico tiende a ser una bomba de tiempo ante cualquier comentario que lo moleste. _Iré adentro_, escucha Hitsugaya, y observa el caminar de la castaña hacia la pequeña casita.

_ Tus ojos parecen de cristal._

Una sonrisa melancólica aparece en el rostro del décimo capitán. Han pasado tantos años desde aquello, tanto tiempo desde que ella terminó la Academia y entró al Seireitei, sin saber que él seguiría silenciosamente sus pasos, y se convertiría en Capitán, donde procuró protegerla y cuidarla más que su propia vida. Porque sí, ella era sumamente frágil a pesar de sus capacidades, sin contar que también era despistada e inocente, por lo que podría ser fácilmente víctima de gente inescrupulosa. Como lo fue con Aizen… Por suerte que el idiota ya estaba en juicio en la Cámara de los 46, y sin ninguna posibilidad de volver a hacer daño, ni a ella ni a nadie. _Ojalá se pudra en todos los miles de años que posee de prisión_, piensa con rencor.

Si bien en antaño se había enojado, incluso, ofendido frente al comentario de la melocotón, haciendo notar que "sus ojos parecían de cristal", debido a que pensaba que era un comentario aniñado, y por lo demás, estúpido, hoy no pensaba igual.

Porque sus orbes pasaban de ser aguamarina a cristal sólo cuando ella estaba frente a él, ya que sus ojos la veían a ella como el ser más delicado y frágil del universo, como si fuera de cristal. Porque su visión pasaba a ser suave, pasiva e incluso, tierna cuando su menudo cuerpo se posaba frente a él. Y porque ella significaba todo para su persona, incluso hasta el punto de que él mismo se convertía en cristal frente a situaciones desesperantes que tenían que ver con ella.

_-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, boba? No me trates como si fuera una niña._

Una niña que estaba siendo ahora mismo al pensar de esa manera sobre su mejor amiga.

* * *

HAHA. Amo las vacaciones porque flojeo de lo lindo y las ideas llegan a mi mente de la manera que nunca lo hacen mientras estoy es temporada escolar. Tampoco es como si hubiera publicado muchas cosas… Pero quizás me vean algo activa por aquí,_ quizás._ No hay que confiarse.

De todos modos, dejo este drabble (de 100 a 500 o 600 palabras) que hace ver a un Hitsugaya más sentimental, aceptando sus sentimientos sobreprotectores y la volá (?). Me gusta el tema de las sandías, de hecho, estoy planificando un one-shot respecto la relación HitsuHina y las sandías. Espero que salga pronto, la idea central ya está pensada.

Casi me olvido. Doy gracias al disco callejero que mis papás compraron, en donde venía la hermosa canción de **Los Jaivas**, _Mira niñita._ Mientras la canción sonaba y yo la cantaba mentalmente, apareció la frase _"Para la hija de un hombre con ojos de cristal",_ y pensé; "Fuck, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes". Primero quería hacerla Edwin (Edward y Winry, FMA), pero me di cuenta que tenía muchas ideas respecto a ellos así que decidí pasarla a mi lista HitsuHina.

¡Saludos!


End file.
